Friend's Go A Long Way
by MusicLover19
Summary: Castiel has just been brought to the house for 'troubled' teens. Each young adult within these walls have their own problems and each need help to get over them. Can this group of misguided individuals find the help they need to manage with their own lives? Will the friendships they make last? Is love waiting around the corner? Can they trust anyone they meet?


**Friend's Go A Long Way**

**Summary** – Castiel has just been brought to the house for 'troubled' teens. Each young adult within these walls have their own problems and each need help to get over them. Can this group of misguided individuals find the help they need to manage with their own lives? Will the friendships they make last? Is love waiting around the corner? Can they trust anyone they meet?

"This is going to be a fun ride," a deep sarcastic voice said from across the circle.

**WARNING! This story may include:**

Self-harm (cutting, eating disorders and so on.). Thoughts and acts of suicide and other stuff! It is a 'troubled teen' house, it has troubled teens in it! They have their own issues and their past will be discussed. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Meeting**

I could still faintly hear his voice ringing in my ears as he yelled at me. _"You need help! You are starving yourself! Your brother is worried sick and he still don't know most of the stuff you do!"_ it was harsh for him to say it but I needed to be told. I couldn't keep living in denial for much longer.

"_If you won't do it for yourself do it for us at least,"_ his voice dropped low. It was the times like this that I saw just how scared and worried he was. He was the reason I had agreed. I would get help for him. I owed him that much after all of this.

"Castiel, I'm glad you agreed," Gabriel said looking straight at the road. He had never been good at expressing his true feelings. I guess we were alike in that sense.

"It's good you're going to get help," He added, the frown clearly heard through his tone of voice, "even if it means going away," his voice betrayed him, he wanted me to stay home. He hated me being away, especially after what had happened. He wanted to protect me.

He had been quite good when he found out about the things that happened. He didn't yell they just spoke calmly and asked me a few questions... part of me wanted him to yell and demand I stop but it never happened.

I looked down and saw my bandage covered arm and sighed, he knew of that secret... I tugged my sleeve so it covered my whole arm again.

"Do you want anything to eat before I drop you off?" Gabe asked quietly. I knew he had suspicions about that one but he wasn't too sure. I just shook my head, an action he caught out of the corner of his eyes. "Ok then... you know if you ever want to come straight home just give me a ring and I'll be on my way," he said in a stern voice. I gave him a weak smile and nodded, happy that option was there, yet I knew I wouldn't take it.

We fell back into an awkward silence for the rest of the ride with me looking at the leaflet I was given a month ago. I had looked at it so many times in the past week I knew it off by heart.

It said it was a place for teens that needed additional support and attention, I knew better. I had trained myself to find the truth in even the smallest places, this was no different. This was for teens that were not crazy enough for the mental asylums but were too crazy for the rest of the world.

"Castiel?" Gabe called, snapping me out of my trance like state. "We're here."

I had to wait until he opened my door as he had put the child lock on in case I did something 'reckless', what was I going to do, jump out the car?

"Last chance to go home," he whispered to me as we walked towards the metal chain-linked gate. I shook my head, I had promised after all. Gabe pressed a button and the gates swung open.

It was a big place but it was caged off from everything. There was a lot of grass and trees, great I agreed to go to a green planet. Rolling my eyes I began to walk in with my brother following me.

It wasn't as though I did not enjoy the scenery around me. I just wanted a change from what I had been used to over the past few weeks.

A woman was stood at a door wait for us with a kind smile on her face. Her brown hair was down.

"Welcome you must be Mr. Novak," she said shaking hands with Gabriel. "My name is Ellen and I will be one of your brother's counsellors," she said it with such ease and kindness I was worried I had gotten the wrong place. "If you like you can stay for the first meeting, it'll begin shortly."

"I'm afraid I can't Ellen," he started. "I have to be getting back..." he turned and looked at me, "Remember I am one call away."

I regrettably looked at his face. I saw what I did to him and nodded silently. He gave me a quick hug, where he squeezed me tightly in his arms, almost as though he was afraid I would disappear.

"So Castiel would you like a tour?" she asked kindly.

I shook my head as I followed her away from my brother, looking back I saw his sad face watching my slowly disappear into the building.

"Of course, I will just take you to our group room" she said as she led me through the building.

When we entered the room which she had dubbed the 'group room' I noticed several chairs set up in a semi-circle. Three were already taken, so I sat on the end, with an empty chair between me and the black-haired boy.

I quickly glanced at the other two people and was not impressed, a blonde girl and a small red-haired girl. Both girls were talking and they seemed to be getting along well. The door opened again and another male appeared. He was older than most all of us by a long run so I guessed he worked with Ellen. Behind him was a haired boy who walked with an air of confidence and trailing a little behind him was a black haired female.

I moved away slightly as the black-haired girl sat next to me. _Too close_ I mentally noted in my mind. The other sat opposite me looking at the front wall angrily, he didn't want to be here, that was obvious.

The man that had walked in started to talk to Ellen. The girl next to me turned.

"Hi!" she smiled at me. I gave her a small nod back. Giving up on me she turned to the other boy next to her but the man at the front interrupted before she could say anything.

"Hello, some of you already know me but I'm Garth," he said smiling warmly. "This is Ellen," he said gesturing to her. "We will be your counsellors. We want you to think of each other as a family or at least really close friends."

I rolled my eyes I had been here for less than five minutes and I was more than willing to break my promise.

"Almost everything we do will be together," Louise said, "so get to know each other and learn to lean on each other."

"Will we get to leave here at all?" one of the girls asked.

"We will take group outings, but other than that I'm afraid not," Ellen said with a hint of regret, as she pulled up a chair and set the clipboard she was holding on her knee.

Garth remained standing, most likely trying to intimidate us, and spoke, "Let's go around the group and get to know each other. Dean, would you begin by telling us a little about yourself."

"I'm Dean," he said in a deep voice, which caused me to lift my head and look at him. He was the one opposite me, the one that oozed self-confidence. He was lounging in the chair on the other end of the semi-circle with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. He kept his eyes on his feet which were extended far out in front of him.

"This will be a safe place to talk, Dean," Ellen said trying to encourage him.

"I have nothing else to say," he mumbled.

"I'll go first," the red-haired girl next to him spoke up. "My name is Charlie," she smiled.

"Hello Charlie, would you care to shared why you came here?" Ellen asked.

"It's to put my parents at ease. They think I struggle with anxiety and depression but I disagree with them," Charlie shrugged.

"Meg, would you like to introduce yourself?" Garth asked with a smile.

"My name is Meg," she drawled. "My grandmother sent me here, I don't know why," she smirked.

Garth nodded at her before looking at the other male.

"The name is Crowley," he said. "I got into the habit of taking things that my employers didn't like," the smirk and tone of voice sent a chill down my spine as I looked over at him.

"I'm Lisa," the girl next to me spoke, pulling me away from my thoughts about Crowley. "I don't really think I should be here."

"Lisa, we have had a brief discussion remember," Garth said softly.

"I still don't see it though," she said hotly.

A sigh escaped Garth's lips as Ellen turned to me and said, "Castiel, why don't you introduce yourself."

I looked at Ellen with a frown, I didn't see the point in this.

"Castiel?" Garth said in a questioning tone.

I shook my head as I folded my arms in front of me. I wasn't going to share a thing with these people.

"This is going to be a fun ride," a deep sarcastic voice said from across the circle.

"You are one to talk," Charlie said sourly at Dean.

"I don't see the point in this," Dean responded. I looked at him and nodded my head once, although nobody saw the movement.

"I am sure that everyone will begin to feel comfortable enough to share soon," Garth scolded gently.

"Ok, since we will be spending quite a bit of time with each other, why don't we all introduce ourselves? We can each tell everyone five facts about ourselves," Ellen said as tapped her pen against her clipboard, ready to write anything of interest. "It doesn't have to be about why you are here, although if you are comfortable parting with that now then that is brilliant! We can just say things like our likes and dislikes. You should say something that we cannot see though, so eye colour and hair colour are off limits guys," the woman laughed. Her eyes scanned the group, looking at each person with hope showing in her eyes.

"I think I will start," she said with a smile, her cherry red lips parted, showing off her pearly white teeth. She lifted her hand to her chest and spoke, "I love my job, I enjoy meeting new people and learning from them. I have a dog called Bruno. I am also currently preparing for my marriage which will happen next year."

Garth smiled at Ellen, his own happiness clear as he looked at her. "I guess I will go next, I had cancer before and I am happy to say that I was able to get treatment for it. I also did my share of modelling when I was in university, which my family seemed to enjoy that more than I did. I am a cat person and I love my morning coffee."

Dean rolled his green eyes at Garth, who gave him a look, clearly telling him to speak. He was dressed in a torn jacket that covered a dark top, which held the name of a famous music artist. His light blue jeans were also torn, giving him the complete 'bad-boy' look.

"I have a younger brother, he a big nerd, planning to study law as soon as he can. I have a habit of smoking and drinking," he winked. I couldn't hold back the slight smile at Dean's teasing tone. "I don't really want to be here either, I think that's all Ell," he smiled at Ellen before slouching back in his seat.

"Thank you," Ellen smiled.

"I'm next?" Charlie asked quietly, suddenly nervous, looking to Gemma for reassurance, at her nod and comforting smile the girl continued.

"I believe that my parents just want the typical happy normal family," Charlie shrugged. "I don't like chocolate, carrots or sweet corn, although I do have a sweet tooth when it comes to some people," she added with a wink towards Meg, who flushed slightly and smirked.

"I love to indulge as often as I can," Meg said, her blush fading as she went on. "My father was a bit of a jerk, he had high expectations and he hated things not being done as he planned. I loved to rebel against his plans."

"I have my own hellhound," Crowley said in such a serious tone that it made me gasp quietly as Meg snickered. "I chose to call him Growly."

I couldn't hold back the snort of laughter at everyone's stunned expressions.

"I cannot think of anything else to share," Crowley said with a shrug.

"I have left a treatment facility for bulimia and this is my follow up from that. I think I'm better but no one else believes me. I live at home with my sister. I'm seventeen and I don't like pineapple."

I looked at Lisa curiously, there was no visible sign of an eating disorder showing on her body, but bulimia is not as noticeable. The only thing out of place with her body language was the shaking on her leg, which I had pinned as nervousness to begin with.

"Castiel?" Ellen said gently.

"I have a cat called Alfie," I offered, hoping it would satisfy them.

"Is that all?" Ellen smiled.

I nodded, ignoring all the eyes that were focused on me.

"Great," Garth said. "I am glad we got to know each other and I am sure that we can all help one another to grow and learn. I just would like to go over a few things in this session, this room is a safe zone. We can talk about absolutely anything that you wish to and it will not leave this room."

"Just how are you going to enforce that?"

"There isn't any way to do that Lisa, we just have to trust each other," Ellen smiled.

"Well I don't trust anyone in here," Dean muttered.

"We will build up this trust," Ellen said finally.

"We will leave it here for now, we'll meet again in a few hours to go down for dinner. Ellen and I will show you to your dorm rooms," Garth smiled.

* * *

_**AN: New story! What do you guys think? I have pretty much redone an old story but it will be different!**_


End file.
